


In Your Eyes, I See Embers

by KyloIzanagi



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Bisexual Ben Hanscom, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Star-crossed, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloIzanagi/pseuds/KyloIzanagi
Summary: He gazed at the mirror, met with a face that wasn't his"Hey you"And smiled"Hey Yourself"(In Your Eyes Au with Minor Reddie + Stanlon)





	1. Prologue

Side note: This is an Au based off of the movie In Your Eyes.

Anyways without further ado, Enjoy 

Numb, that was how the young girl's fingers felt even with the home knitted mittens covering her hands. Gripping the newly bought sled tightly, she stared down the snow covered hill. Her red hair like a spark of fire in the cold winter. The uneasiness she felt grew stronger as she gazed down the hill. Sounds of laughter from the other kids around her offered a slight distraction from the cold winds. 

"Don't be scared Bevvie, you can do it!" Her dad called out in the background. 

She didn't believe him. 

The White slopes growing scarier by the minute. The girl closes her eyes, humming to drown everything out, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She wishes to be somewhere else, somewhere warm. Then, somehow a feeling of sun lit warmth surrounds her. Opening her eyes she looks down, and with a determined look she slides forward.......

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

The sun shined brightly down on Ben, as he made his way to school. It was quiet, but that was how he liked it. It gave him time to think about his dreams, which were always strange. He always felt like they weren't his, like he was seeing the world through someone elses eyes. They became even more frequent since he, and his mom moved to New Mexico.

Santa Fe New Mexico wasn't a bad place, in fact Ben found it really beautiful when they first flew in. Sadly the same couldn't be said for the locals, they were ruthless. Ben couldn't remember how many all out brawls had broken out inside of those school walls, it made him anxious, like he could be attacked at any moment. He shook the thought from his head as he entered the school. 

Walking into his class, Ben notices a strange chill in the air, and suddenly he felt cold. He sat down in the back, trying to concentrate on the board ahead, but his seat felt as if it had been frozen over. Minutes pass, and Ben just can't seem to stay awake, the teacher's monotone voice coupled with the unnatural chill he was feeling seemed to put him in a sort of lull. And as his mind starts to drift, the air gets even colder, and it felt like wind was whipping past his face. 

Ben blinks, and suddenly he's no longer in his classroom. His vision is blurred, but out of the haze he could somewhat make out what seemed to be the bottom of a snow covered hill. The wind, and chill from earlier now stronger than ever. Ben tries to move, but he can't. He sees hands, but they're not his own, they're smaller, and shivering. It's when he begins to feel the shivering himself that he realizes...

he isn't in his own body. 

There's also a faint sound, heavy breathing other than his own, and suddenly he's moving. Slowly at first, just enough to start going down, but once the sled picks up speed the heavy breaths become high pitched screams, overwhelming his senses. The world around them blurs and Ben's vision starts to black out, in the midst of all the confusion, he hears the sound of wood snapping. His eyes dart down to see that the sled handle completely broken. He desperately tries to move but is barely able to stay conscious. Looking back upward, he sees a tree dead ahead, and his breath catches in his throat. The screams grow even louder as they approach the tree at high speeds. 

Closer... Closer... then....

Kudos/Reviews Are Much appreciated uwu


	2. Whispering Connection

Please Leave comments/reviews :3

Dust settles as an old pick up truck skids to a stop in front of a worn trailer home. Out steps a 27 year old Ben Hanscom. The look of exhaustion on his face mirrored the way his body dragged as he made his way through the rusted door. Ben rubs the faded scar on his forehead in hopes of relieving the tension, and with a long sigh, plops down on the small sofa. Looking at his answering machine, Ben sees new messages from the factory he works at. Just the thought of that place made his head ache even more. Playing the first message, he soon heard his co workers voice on the other end. 

*BEEP* " Hey Haystack it's Richie, just sayin thanks for covering my shift last week, I promise to pay ya back as soon as I can.*BEEP*

A faint smile made it's way onto Ben's face.

*BEEP* "Hey uh it's mike, where ya been, haven't seen ya 'round since the incident, everything ok? *BEEP* Sighing, Ben turned off the answering machine. That was the last thing he wanted to think about. He started to pace slowly, lost in thought. When he looked up, he found his reflection staring back at him. He couldn't have been dreaming, He knew what he saw. He brings a hand up to his face, briefly grazing the jagged scar on his forehead. He couldn't have been dreaming, 'right?' 

At this point Ben's exhaustion was catching up with him, and as he sat atop his bed his eyes began to grow heavy. He knew there was no point in trying to stay awake, so as Ben laid back he slowly but surely drifted off into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

A pair of jade green eyes gaze intently on the reflecting mirror. Thoroughly searching for any marks, or blemishes on the face they belonged to. 

"Bev, hurry up we'll be late!" A voice shouted from another room. 

Bev....

Bev....

She hated that nickname. 

It reminded her of a time when she had to sneak about her own home, when she was forced to wear extra layers to cover the scars, and bruises. It reminded her of her father, and the constant stench of alcohol that was on him.

"Come on hun, you know how they get when we're late." A tall blonde haired man said as he walked into room, an untied bowtie hanging from his neck. He stops behind Beverly sitting, and looks at her through the mirror. 

"Im sure they can wait for the great Tom Rogan to make his appearance." Beverly joked as she straightened out her dress. Tom chuckled softly before gripping Beverly's shoulder with force.

"We seriously need to go bevvie, you don't want a repeat of last time, do you?" The man whispered, causing Beverly to involuntarily shudder.

"No, not at all." Beverly choked out as Tom released her shoulders.

"Good, then i'll be down stairs, don't be long." Once the door closed, Beverly breathed in shakily, letting a single tear escape her eye. Her hand curled into a fist as she cursed. 

She was tired of this, tired of being lied to. She was sick and tired of being afraid, helpless. Yet try as she might, she couldn't escape this hellish nightmare that was her life. Beverly takes a moment to compose herself, quickly fixing her make up and dress. For the time being she would simply have to play the part of a complacent housewife. 

She walks down the mahogany staircase, bag in hand and prepared to leave. Yet as she reaches the front door she suddenly feels the briefest wave of drowsiness, it washes over her causing Beverly to close her eyes reflexively. However as quickly as it comes it's gone again leaving her with just the slight breeze from the open door.

Her husband pulls around out front, and with that the two are on their way. As the car coasts along the barren highway Beverly recalls the strange feeling she got just before leaving. She reaches a hand to graze the make up covered scar on her forehead as it begins to slightly throb.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

It's 11:27 in Santa Fe New Mexico, and against his parole officer's suggestion Ben decides to go out for a drink. He drives to his usual spot "The Lucky 7". It's faded neon sign bringing a slight grin to Ben's face. Walking into the bar, the immediate smell alcohol, and fried food filled the air, it was comforting in a sense.

"Yo Haystack, Didn't think we'd see you here!" Called Richie from the bar. With A drink in his left hand and his right arm wrapped around his boyfriend Eddie, it was safe to say he was enjoying himself.

"Long time no see." Ben replied, taking a seat next to the couple.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The Voice spoke, drawing Ben's attention. It was non other that Michael Hanlon, the owner/bar tender for The Lucky 7. Being a regular customer there, Mike, and Ben were long time friends. Just like Richie and Eddie, Mike had looked out for Ben, even after the incident. 

"Hey!" Ben said, playfully acting as if he was offended.

"It hasn't been that long." Retorted Ben. Mike chuckled, and poured a small whiskey sliding it down to Ben.

"It's on the house." Mike said with a wink. The two of them had settled into a light conversation, discussing little things such as the state of the bar, and Ben's release. 

"And I felt the strangest pain on my fore head-" Ben's words were interrupted by a commotion surrounding one of the pool tables. At the center of it all was Henry Bowers, well known in these parts for his violent drunk tendencies. There he stood clad in his beer stained t-shirt, swinging the pool que in an aggressive manner while shouting. It's likely that he was losing money, and the drinking just spurred his reaction on even more. Ben sighs, getting up from the bar to go play peacemaker. 

"Woah woah gentlemen, what seems to be the issue here?" He questions, placing his hands outward to separate the two. Getting closer to the scene Ben notices a Ruger revolver in the back pocket of whoever Henry was harrassing. Some asshole shooting up the place was the last thing they needed.

"This fucker here owes me money!" The armed drunkard exlaimed.

"You won't get a damn thing outta me!" Henry spat back stumbling a bit. The situation was escalating fast, and if Ben didn't do anything there were sure to be cops on the scene.

"Look look, I'll just pay what he owes you." Ben said as he put himself in between them, hopefully diffusing the tension building in the air.

"Really, then you're gonna have to cough up 200 cold ones." Ben sighed in irritation upon hearing the amount. Of course that idiot had to go get himself into some deep debt. Grumbling as he went for his wallet, Ben begrudgingly handed over the money, and with a satisfied whistle, the guy left the bar. 

Ben's head hung low, feeling the lightness of the wallet he carried, but if it meant keeping the peace he figured it was worth it. He was almost back to his seat when he heard a sudden shout.

"BEN LOOK OUT!!"

Welp, i'm gonna end it there folks, and don't worry Ben's gonna be okay.....maybe

Anyways as always favs/reviews are much appreciated. Till next time uwu

Kylo Out


	3. Blurring Reality

Here I am uwu  
Back with another chapter ;)

Enjoy

Soft Jazz mellows in the background of a seemingly high class event. Tailor made suits, and dresses litter the mansion floor as men, and women of varying importance mingle with one another. Taking a sip of the white wine that filled her small glass, Beverly sighs in boredom. Even the alcohol tasted bland and boring. She takes a look upon her husband, smiling arrogantly among the other presumed doctors. No doubt in the midst of taking credit for a patient he himself didn't actually save. 

Finishing off the last of her drink, Beverly searched around hoping to find the waiter so she could request another. However, due to the constant shuffling among the room she doubted finding one any time soon. Beverly had just given up her search when she heard the sound of a shrill voice headed in her direction.

"Oh my gosh, Bevvie!" 

That fucking nickname...

"Greta, heeyyy." Beverly half hoped her mocking tone didn't slip through too much. There before her stood Greta Hocksetter, wife of the wealthy business owner Patrick Hocksetter. Her tall almost stick like frame made her a dead give away, and considering Patricks last two wives it was clear he had a type. Still, Beverly smiled and waved as the blonde approached instantly regretting not getting more wine. 

"Oh my gosh, how have you been? Better than before I hope." She squealed. The grating pitch of her voice aggravating Beverly's nerves to seemingly no end. She nodded slightly, her forced smiled faltering a bit as Greta began to drone on about whatever petty drama she spyed into. Amidst Greta's constant chatter Beverly closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose. In that moment the posh fragrances of the mansion left her senses. They were then met with the smell of freshly grilled food in the air, she could taste the slightest hint of cold beer on her tongue, and the faintest sound of a gruff yet caring voice in her ears. Beverly chalked this all up to her imagination, a result of her wanting to be literally anywhere else.

"I sure do hope everything has been okay between you and Tom, you know especially since the 'incident'." Those words mercilessly ripped Beverly from her thoughts. The incident, of course she'd bring it up. In fact Beverly wouldn't be surprised if that was the topic of everyones discussion that night. It was honestly the very last thing she wanted to recall.

"You'll have to excuse me Greta I need to use the ladies room." She said hastily before practically running off. Once she was a safe distant from the gangling housewife, Beverly resumed her search for another glass of wine. She'd definitely need a few more if she was gonna survive tonight. After a bit of wandering she came across a door leading outside.

Entering the the mohogany wooden deck placed towards the back of the estate, she quickly made her way to one of the serving tables finally getting another drink. Relishing in the breeze of the cool night air, Beverly lifts her glass intending to take another sip. Yet to her immediate surprise it smells strangely familiar. The ginger's senses are once again flooded with foreign surroundings. Sounds of people chattering, laughter, and a general sense of comfort begins to wash over her. Taking a sip of the wine in her glass, she is instead welcomed to the buzz inducing taste of cold beer, something akin to Miller or Bud light. Beverly is still aware of where she is... Although for something she conjured up from her mind it seemed so real, almost too real. 

Beverly closes her eyes, attempting to focus more on the strange feeling that's overcome her. The voices, and smells intensify. The feeling of it is so surreal that she almost believes she can see this lively location once she re opens her eyes. However in that very same moment it leaves her, briskly returning her to the quiet, and cool breeze, of the mansion's deck.

"What's got you all alone back here?" A voice calls, startling Beverly. The red head turns to see Kay McCall, her expression softening, giving way to a light hearted smile. She, and Kay had been fast friends ever since Beverly got to highschool, and had been a huge help to Bev through everything, even through the incident. 

"Just needed a bit of air." Bev replied with a sigh.

"I hear ya, another minute stuck listening to Greta, and I would've lost it." Kay remarked, earning a small chuckle from the ginger beside her. A brief yet comfortable silence follows, the two standing peacefully among the breeze. 

"Can I have everyones attention please?"

"Thats our cue." Kay sighs, and the two walk back into the fray of guests who were all scurrying around the podium which was now occupated by the host, Steve something. Beverly never bothered to remember his last name.

"Well ladies, and gentlemen first i want to thank you all for coming out tonight. Im sure-" His voiced seemingly droned on, and on causing Beverly to zone out a bit.

"So im sure this years profits will-" Bev had half heard him say something about profit margins... 

When it hit her full force.

In that moment Beverly's feeling of familiarity was vioilently ripped from her. It being replaced with immediate panic. Her vision twisted and skewed, becoming blurrier by the second. Her breathing becomes labored as she attempts to take a step back, to calm down yet... 

Her body isn't responding.

"Bev, are you ok?" Kay questions, taking notice of the panicked expression on her friends face. But Bev doesn't respond, instead lifting her arms up infront of her as if she was pushing some invisible object.

"Woah woah gentlemen, what seems to be the issue here?" The sound is peircing, intensifying the dull migrane forming directly on her scar. Through her torn and distorted vision, Beverly spots what looks to be a revolver in the corner of her eye. That feeling of panic growing stronger with each passing second. An overwhelming lightheadedness washes over her, and Bev begins to sync in and out of consciousness.

"You won't get a damn thing outta me!" From what she can recollect through the chaos in her mind, theres something about money, and from the looks of that gun, it was gonna get ugly. There's brief silence, followed by a whistle, and a door being slammed shut.

"So heres to our most profitable year yet, and many more to come." The host's speech ended with a toast, instantly snapping Beverly back to reality. She looks around cautiously, and sighs in relief when it seems no one noticed her little "episode". She then looks to Kay who's still looking slightly worried.

"Don't worry, i'm ok now." She reassures causing her raven haired friend to sigh as well. Beverly decides to head back out side to clear her head. 

She turns around, taking a few steps before a sharp, intense pain hits the back of her head. She can somewhat hear the sounds of someone screaming before losing consciousness completely

"BEN!!!"

\-----------

The sound of sirens flood Ben's ears, waking him from his injury induced slumber. Not a moment after the pain comes rushing to the back of his skull, and he screams in agony, only it isn't his voice that cries out. Fighting the pain, Ben opens his eyes for a brief flash seeing several mask covered faces staring down at him. Wait, why are there sirens if he's already at the hospital. The jagged scar on his fore head begins to throb forcing Ben to shut his eyes. Soon the blaring sirens dissipate, and he's left with the sound of Eddie's voice. He's panicking despite Richie's best efforts to calm him down. 

"He's gonna be ok Eds, Ben's been through worse than this." Ben wants to say something, anything to let them know he's still alive. A needle gets stuck in his arm, the sting being the equivalent of a misquito bite compared to the intense pounding in his skull. He grits his teeth further, feeling whatever liquid they stuck him with enter his bloodstream. The pain steadily begins to subside leaving Ben completely numb. He slowly opens his eyes, stiffly turning his head to the right. He sees the relieved expression on Richie's face, and the misty look in Eddie's eyes. With all the strength he could muster, he gives them a weak but genuine smile.

"Thank goodness." Eddie says, releasing a breath he'd seemingly been holding. Ben tries to recall what happend that landed him injured in the back of what he assumed was a speeding ambulance. He can fuzzily remember difusing the situation with Henry, specifically having to give up 200 dollars to some drunk stranger with a gun. He tries to remember further but all he is met with is empty images, and the distinct taste of white wine.

"What- what happened to me?" Ben's voice came out low and hoarse, thankfully the two heard him. Richie's expression changed to one of anger as he clenched his left fist, the other hand tangled with Eddie's.

"That drunk bastard Henry came at you with a half empty beer mug." Richie replied through gritted teeth. Ben would've probably been just as seething as Richie if not for his current condition. Eddie gives Richie a comforting look, calming him down for the moment. Ben smiles as he looks upon them, they were lucky to have eachother, and he was sure as hell lucky to have them. 

"Mike would've came with us, but he has to manage the bar, and clean up after that asshole." Eddie continues, Ben replying with a quiet "oh". Shifting his gaze to the left Ben expected to see a specialist of some sort, and the lack of one only raised more questions.

'Who was it that just stuck me?' Immediately after the thought, he begins to feel a buzz centering at his scar. His vision twists, and he is suddenly greeted with sounds of beeping machinery. The bright flouresent lights hurt his eyes, and he can't focus on much else. There are constraints wrapped around his head making it very difficult to move, and even as Ben tries to speak no sounds emerge save for a few breathless gasps, and whimpers. He looks to his left to his left to see a pale slightly freckled arm hooked to an IV, medicine flowing continuosly through the plastic pack. The arm couldn't be his it was too thin, and much paler than Ben's usually tanned skin tone. He hears several voices to his right, turning to see two doctors, one with a scowl like expression on his face. Then there is a woman with dark hair, and Ben can see tears cascading down her distressed features. He feels himself stir, but he isn't the one doing it. Suddenly he's back in the ambulance, Eddie had fallen asleep with his head resting in Richie's chest.

The buzzing in his head fades, leaving Ben feeling unexpectantly cold. However at this point the little strength Ben had has left him, and he closes his eyes once more falling unconcious as the ambulance speeds through the streets of Santa Fe.

\----------

It's the dull ache in her head that pulls Beverly from unconsciousness. Slowly cracking open her eyes, the first thing she sees is Kay's face riddled with tears. Bev moves a hand to meet hers reassuring that she is indeed still alive. Kay looks down in surprise to see Beverly's tired yet happy expression, and returns the gesture with a small breathless laugh.

"You can't keep scaring me like this Bev." Kay says almost in a whisper. She gives Bev's hand a gentle squeeze, and the two sit in silence letting the calm atmosphere take over. Beverly looks over at the digital clock hanging on the opposite wall. It reading 1:30 am, causing a look of worry to pass over her features as she turns back to her hazel eyed friend.

"You should go home,don't worry about me... I'll be fine." Beverly croaks out. Kay sighs in response telling Bev that she isn't going anywhere, not when she's like this. Bev considered insisting, fearing for her friends health yet the dull ache in her head forces her to drop the subject. Her ears pickup the faintest sound of muffled sirens, and she begins to feel herself moving only she isnt going anywhere.

"C'mon Eddie we're there." Bev distinctly hears the voice yet she can't see anyone, its as if she's still closing her eyes, and can't seem to open them. There's some shuffling followed by shaky movement, but Bev is too exaughsted to try and focus on whats happening so she allows herself to fall back into unconsciousness.

Damn that was fun. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hopefully another one should be out before the end of next week but given my schedule, i cant make any promises. 

As always Comments/Reviews are Highly appreciated... until next time

Kylo Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol note, all the characters I add/mention are actually from the novel, for example Kay McCall is actually Bevs Friend from the novel


	4. Lucid Reality

Sorry for taking so long, but alas i have another chapter for you guys. Please review/comment, let me know what you think/what i can improve on n' such.

Enjoy uwu

The world is strangely cold around Ben as he rouses from his medically induced slumber. His mind is in shambles, and attempting to conjure any coherent thought would only succeed in worsening the pain. Still, Ben opens his eyes, hazily looking around trying to determine where he is. His gaze lands on a sequence of obnoxiously bright red lights. He tries to make sense of what it is but the aching in his head is too distracting.

Ben shuts his eyes, taking a moment to ease the pain coursing through his skull. Re opening them, the red lights are replaced with fuzzy yet readable numbers. 

"6:30." Ben mumbles to himself. Slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

'Thats right, a hospital room.' His thoughts becoming clearer as he peers through the red tinted darkness. The flowers at his bedside, monitor beeping above him, the stitches woven tightly at the back of his head all come to surface with each passing minute. Ben makes an attempt to move yet his body seems to still be quite heavy from his previous sleep. A faint shifting noise amidst the room draws his attention to the right. There Ben finds Mike along with Richie, and Eddie sleeping somewhat peacefully in the visitor chairs. The sight of it seeming a little strange, nevertheless a small sigh of relief escaped his lips. He felt much better knowing they were there.

He considered saying something, but the lingering exhaustion pulling at his mind had other plans. His eyes slowly fall shut, yet as he drifts the faintest sound falls upon his ears. Only it isn't audible, it exclusively rings in his head. It begins to take the form of a voice. Light coupled with firey optimism with a hint of mischeviousness. As it becomes more pronounced, Ben can feel the emotion hanging off of each word, sparking from an endless flame. 

Embers

This mysterious voice draws him in effortlessly, and as sleep overtakes him Ben has the strangest dream. Freckled smiles, and wild auburn hair.

\----------------

Endless rays of sunlight peered through wispy clouds. Gentle winds flow in seamless waves. Taking a slow deep breath, Beverly plops down among the soft blades of grass. Lucid dreams were nothing new to her; letting her thoughts, and disires take a somewhat physical form seemed... natural. The blue and pink sunset hue putting her mind at ease. A sigh escapes her lips as she basks in it all. Why couldn't all her dreams be as wonderful as this. 

Amidst the gentle breeze, the strangest vision floods her mind. Images of a boy, short and chubby, his eyes a soft deep amber. She's so caught up in the essence of this child that she doesn't feel the faint buzzing in her head return, only asking the boy, 

"What is... your name?" The question echos in her mind as the words leave her lips. The boy only smiles before sitting down next to her. He whispers his answer into her ear yet try as she might, she couldn't quite hear what he said.

"Wait huh, what did you say?" She asks again curiosity getting the better of her, however, the boy shakes his head wordlessly pointing in the distance.

Beverly doesn't see anything at first glance, yet as she peers into the endless meadow a blurry, human like figure comes into view. She turns to her right intending to ask the boy who this mysterious figure is, but he's gone. Turning back, Beverly decides to take note of the figures now apparent features. He's kinda tall, 6ft she's guessing. Chubby, but not overly so. The back of his hands are scarred, such a peculiar spot further spurs Bev's curiosity. Lastly, his hair rests in softly spiked waves, an underlining beard completing the soft yet rugged look. However Upon further inspection, Beverly's eyes widen in shock. There clear as day laid a scar, its shape and position mirroring hers. And as she she brings a hand up to graze it, the faint buzzing in her head intensifies to a consistant hum. 

Beverly's mind prompts the question, 'who are you?' yet as soon as the thought occurs a name she's sure she doesn't recognize alligns itself with the man before her.

"Ben..." Subconsiously a smile makes it way onto her face. He seemingly returns it, a gentle lopsided grin gracing his features. Part of her wonders what caused her to dream up such an idea, but she quickly shrugged it off. Whatever it was it wasn't of any importance now. There are no words between the two, but Beverly wouldn't be able to imagine what his voice sounded like anyway. She turns her attention away from the man she believes to have conjured up, instead opting to further bask in the peacefullness of her presumed setting. She lays back shifting her gaze skyward, entranced by the almost formless clouds.

She raises a hand up to her head, lightly grazing the jagged scar. Once more, a vision comes to her. The images are blurry however she can clearly feel cold harsh wind whipping past her face, the flimsy wooden sled handle in-between her fingers. Suddenly she's twelve years old again, sliding down an impossibly steep hill. The humming in her head transforming into incessant pounding. She's Going faster, and faster until-

"BEV!" Beverly pratically rockets up, her eyes shooting open. Kay is there, a worried expression plastered on her face.

\--------------

"Ben, man you ok?" 

"Wha-" Ben finds himself suddenly back in his hospital room. Sweat glistening his forehead, his hand gripping the bed sheets tightly. Ben turns to see Mike, Richie, and Eddie all giving him a worried look.

"You suddenly got up hyperventilating." Eddie said giving context to their concerned expressions. 

"You scared us half to death." Mike follows up. Ben simply breathes for a moment, collecting himself before speaking again.

"Sorry you guys, I...I guess I had a panic attack." He concludes earning a confused look from Richie.

"In your sleep?" He questions, to which Ben just shrugs he was still a bit out of it, too much so to come up with any logical answer. He lifts a hand to push the dampness of his bangs out of his face, but as soon as his hand touches his head he suddenly remembers his strange dream. The previous humming placed at his scar now gone, leaving him feeling strangely empty. However he isn't left much time to dwell on it as a doctor enters the room. It's a man, short and stocky with square-ish blue spectacles.

"Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling?" The man questions, prompting Ben to breath so he could check his heart rate. Ben complies, taking a deep breath before replying.

"I feel fine, a little dizzy though." Ben's words come out somewhat hoarse, and it's then when realizes that he's parched.

"Could use a little water." He continues, the doctor replying with a short, consise 'Of Course'. The doctor places the stethoscope at Ben's back, the cold steel causing him to shiver.

"Well, dizzyness is to be expected, given where the blood loss was coming from." In reaction to the doctors words Ben slowly brings a hand to the back of his head, cautiously grazing the sealed wound. His hair had already started growing back however, he could distinctly feel the tightness of each individually woven stitch. 

"Try not to bother it too much, we can provide some form of ointment if the stitches start to itch." The doctor advises, Ben responding with a short 'hmm'. The doctor begins jotting down notes on his clipboard, no doubt taking note of Ben's current disposition. He glances over at the three guests before wrapping up his evaluation. 

"You'll be cleared for leaving in say.. two days. In the mean time, you might want one of these gentlemen here to bring some of your belongings, such as spare clothes." He states as he puts away his equipment, Ben replying with a nod. The doctor assures a nurse will come by with water taking his leave in the process. Once he's gone Ben leans back, and sighs. Being stuck here for two days wasn't exactly a part of his weekend plan.

"Don't worry Ben I'll stop by your job, and tell 'em you can't come in." Mike says getting up to stetch.

"Thanks man, try not to let my boss get to you though, he can be a bit uptight." Ben says coughing slightly as the dryness in his throat got to him. Mike mumbles out a simple, 'No Problem' before taking his leave. 

"I've got you on clothes Haystack, I'll stop by your place after grabbing breakfast." Richie proclaims, slowly lifting Eddies head off his shoulder before standing. Both Ben's, and Eddie's face light up at the idea of breakfast. 

"Hot cakes please." Eddie says in a semi drowsy voice. Ben agrees, passing Richie his house keys, and a folded ten dollar bill.

"Same for me, anythings better than god awful hospital food." Ben says, earning a laugh from his two friends. With a small wave Richie left the room leaving Eddie with Ben to keep him company. Eddie proceeded to fall back asleep which was fair, he was never really a morning person. It was ok though, it allowed Ben time to think, and as he sat there peering through the large room window his mind brought him back to the dream he had. The peaceful meadow settled under a blue, and pink sunset. Gentle breezes slowly pushing formless clouds. It all seemed so surreal. Then there was her, the enigma that seemed to be the epicenter of his thoughts. The only question quietly whispering in his mind is why. Why again, why now...

\-------------

"So, two days huh.." Kay started, breaking the silence between the two. Beverly nods, taking a moment to fix her hair so it doesn't obstruct her vision. 

"It's no big deal, I'll probably be out sooner." Bev replies. She's lying of course, the pounding headache, and soreness in the back of her head are proof of that, but Kay doesn't need to know. 

"Sure." Kay replies sarcaatically, and the two share a small laugh. However, it doesn't last long. An awkward silence follows, and Beverly is sure of whats coming next.

"You don't think this has anything to do with the incident do you?" Kay questions causing the bed ridden Bev to shift nervously. 

"I....honestly can't say.." She doesn't sound sure at all of her answer, but deep down.. she knows it is. She's just too afraid to admit it. Kay senses the apprehension in Bev's words prompting her to back off a bit. 

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad your ok." Beverly smiles in response, and once more silence falls between the two only this time it's slightly more comfortable. Bev takes this time to recount her apparent visions. The small voiceless boy, and his older counterpart were nothing short of complete mysteries. His name then softly rings in her mind

"Ben.." It feels so familiar, as if she's known it her entire life.

"Who?" Kay's questioning snaps Beverly from her thoughts. She quickly composes herself, offering a quick if not slightly rushed 'Oh nothing'. Still, her mind wandered. Maybe in some twisted way this was all related to that incident.

Whatever it was, Beverly had a feeling she'd find out soon.

Once again I am very sorry for taking so long to post this. However In my absence I've completed about half of the next chapter so don't lose hope in me yet uwu.

Until next time...

Kylo Out


End file.
